lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Frans
Mensaje de agradecimiento por tres años en Lostpedia! Nuevas Navs Hola, Frans, quería preguntarte un par de cosas. 1) Supongo que has visto que en lostpedia han creado un nuevo sistema de plantillas Nav. Creo que está basado en el que usa toda Wikipedia, y utiliza plantillas estándar bastante complicadas. ¿Hacemos también este paso? Yo intenté empezar a construirlas pero me quedé en el camino porque era muy complicado. ¿Crees que tú serías capaz? 2)Últimamente cuando hago un cambio en una plantilla (por ejemplo, la de ultimas noticias), el cambio tarda mucho rato en verse en la portada. Le doy a actualizar el navegador (Ctrl + F5), pero nada cambia. ¿A ti también te pasa? Venga, saludos. -- 23:02 26 abr 2009 (UTC) 22 de "Setiembre" Hola, soy FedericoF, te escribía porque borraste la página de 22 de "Setiembre", ya se que puede sonar mal, pero en la Real Academia Española está aceptado, se puede decir Setiembre. Si quieres puedes mirar aquí. Saludos :::::-- 22:34 29 abr 2009 (UTC) RESPUESTA HOLA FRANS REPECTO A TU MENSAJE "Usuario Discusión:190.84.111.155 ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a ES - Lostpedia! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Some Like It Hoth. ¿Por qué no te creas una cuenta y te identificas?. De esta forma será mucho más fácil saber qué páginas has editado y se te atribuirá tu trabajo en el wiki, además te será de ayuda a la hora de comunicarte con el resto de la comunidad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Frans (Discusión) 04:04 15 may 2009" TE AGRADEZCO, Y TE RECUERDO QUE YA TENGO MI PAGINA, PERO CREO Q NO SÉ COMO DEJAR MI FIRMA, AUNKE NO ME PARECE NECESARIO, LO HAGO POR AMOR A LOST... SALUDOS Riko Nimar 04:16 15 may 2009 (UTC) RESPUESTA HOLA FRANS REPECTO A TU MENSAJE "Usuario Discusión:190.84.111.155 ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a ES - Lostpedia! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Some Like It Hoth. ¿Por qué no te creas una cuenta y te identificas?. De esta forma será mucho más fácil saber qué páginas has editado y se te atribuirá tu trabajo en el wiki, además te será de ayuda a la hora de comunicarte con el resto de la comunidad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Frans (Discusión) 04:04 15 may 2009" TE AGRADEZCO, Y TE RECUERDO QUE YA TENGO MI PAGINA, PERO CREO Q NO SÉ COMO DEJAR MI FIRMA, AUNKE NO ME PARECE NECESARIO, LO HAGO POR AMOR A LOST... SALUDOS Riko Nimar 04:16 15 may 2009 (UTC) Rival Claro, lo siento XD, pero es que al fin y al cabo casi todo son teorías y no sabía si dejar el artículo tan vacío valdría la pena, de todas formas ya he acabado, aunque no sé muy bien cómo funciona esto de la Wikia, de hecho sólo creé el artículo del Humo Negro hace varios años, así que por favor, continuadlo vosotros =) Saludos! --Setzelk 23:04 15 may 2009 (UTC) Slainte Mor (Saludos) Hola, Frans. Te escribo para agradecerte que me invitaras a registrarme en la Lostpedia tras enviarme un mensaje cuando edite El Monstruo/Theories, y tambien para añadir que espero poder aportar mi granito de arena^^ Por favor, ayudadme a pulir el articulo sobre las "compañias de los Otros": Mittelos Bioscience y todas esas. Gracias --Q Kazuar 20:01 28 may 2009 (UTC) La verdad es que me vendria muy bien un poco de ayuda para buscar mas informacion, ya que lo mencionas^^ --Q Kazuar 18:03 29 may 2009 (UTC) Fraude Porque en tu pagina pone que has editado 12.000 articulas en lostpedia si en total solo hay 2.900 i pico??aqui huele a chamusqinaa.. sorry sorry tienes razón no había caida en eso ;) The Lamp Post en español Hola, Frans. Cuánto tiempo sin hablar por aquí, ¿eh? xD Te escribo para pedirte tu opinión con la traducción al español de la estación "The Lamp Post", que aquí hemos llamado El Faro. Resulta que ayer le eché un vistazo a la versión doblada en España de , y a la estación la han llamado "El poste de luz" . Mi opinión: es una buena traducción, más literal y fiel que "El Faro". Nosotros le llamamos así porque sólo se nos ocurría otra alternativa cercana al nombre original: "La farola". Y creo que todos acordamos en que ese nombre no nos gustaba para una estación DHARMA. "El poste de luz" queda mejor, y su única pega es que puede ser un nombre un poco largo (por decir algo). Quería preguntarte dos cosas: qué opinas de "El poste de luz", y qué nombre le han puesto en la versión latinoamericana. Espero que ambas coincidan, y si no, ya veremos lo que hacemos. Un saludo! -- 01:01 28 jun 2009 (UTC) :Ok. "El Faro" sonaba bien, pero no significa "The Lamp Post", y se pierde la referencia a Narnia... -- 23:48 29 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola... Vi sus intenciones de cambiarle el nombre al Faro... Y me parece mal... En la versión oficial, se llama "The Lamp Post", y eso se traduce como "El Faro"... En la versión latinoamericana (subtí´tulos) se le traduce como "El Faro"... No siempre se tiene que traducir literalmente (creo que en España siempre lo hacen asi)... Para mi que en el doblaje se confundieron con "The Light Post", que SÍ puede ser traducido como "El Poste de Luz"... Además, perdería el sentido enigmático que trata de darle la Iniciativa DHARMA... Espero que piensen bien y, que de preferencia, lo dejen con el título que tiene... --Vagobagin 02:38 30 jun 2009 (UTC) ::He contestado en la página de discusión de Vagobagin, porque no estoy de acuerdo con sus razones. -- 22:53 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Plantilla:Emisiones-Latinoamérica Hola, Frans. Veo que hiciste cambios en la portada del wiki. En la plantilla Plantilla:Emisiones-Latinoamérica incluiste la bandera de Venezuela. Sugeriría reemplazarla por este archivo que es una bandera muy similar a la de Unasur con la diferencia que incluye un dibujo de Latinoamérica y no sólo de Sudamérica. Aquí hay más información. Por supuesto que es un tema menor. Saludos, --C. Marat 00:43 13 jul 2009 (UTC) Algunos asuntos Hola, Frans. Primero de todo quería felicitarte por tu iniciativa del Lost Rewatch. Luego quería comentarte un par de cosas que estaban pendientes: las nuevas plantillas de Lostpedia... ¿qué propones? ¿Adaptarlas como las de la inglesa? ¿Intentaste hacerlo, a pesar de lo difícil que era? Luego lo de los enlaces wikipedia: no sé cómo hacer para que cuando pongo un enlace wikipedia (como los del artículo Obras literarias) me lleve a la página wikipedia española en cuestión. Un saludo! -- 10:49 20 jul 2009 (UTC) Interwiki Links ¡Hola! Sorry for using English to contact you, but I don’t speak Spanish… My name is SGC.Alex, I’m one of the French SysOps. Recently, I did a whole walk-through of every article of Lostpédia-FR in order to check our interwiki links, using my bot Wall·e. By doing this, I got very useful information on the pages from every LP-xx that didn’t have every interwiki link available to the other LP-yy. If you want to, I can use the log file generated to check, update, add or remove the interwiki links on every page of LP-ES. I did a couple of contributions here on LP-ES to show you what my bot does. If you’re interested, all you have to do is to add a “bot flag” to Wall·e (check on “Special Pages” or contact Wikia if you can’t do it -- we couldn’t do it by ourselves on LP-FR nor LP-DE) ,and tell me to do its stuff. Best regards. —�SGC.Alex 19:40 11 ago 2009 (UTC) RE: Publicidad Hecho, a ver si pueden arreglarlo. Por cierto, tienes algun problema en entender al usuario de LP-FR que te ha contactado? -- 14:06 30 ago 2009 (UTC) De nada Patrullando para evitar vandalismo :P PD: Felicitaciones por los 3.000 artículos! ::::-- 01:54 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Bebé de Pierre Chang/Theories ¿Podrías borrar por favor las páginas Bebé de Pierre Chang/Theories Hijo de Pierre Chang y Bebé de Pierre Chang por favor? No te preocupes por los enlaces, ya arreglé todo. ::::-- 20:24 12 oct 2009 (UTC) RE:Consulta Waw, ¿en serio? Para mí sería un honor. Pero lamentablemente no voy a poder editar mucho, actualmente tengo muchas responsabilidades. Además también tuve que renunciar al cargo de administrador en Wikisimpson. De todos modos te agradezco por la consulta. ::::-- 18:32 13 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola Frans, soy yo otra vez, te escribía para decirte que durante este último tiempo se crearon más wikis de Lost, y me preguntaba si las podrías colocar al final de la portada, acá están ar da el hu ko ro. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Saludos. ::::-- 19:51 20 oct 2009 (UTC) RE:Hola De nada. A propósito... ¿viste lo que escribí en Discusión:Iniciativa DHARMA? Me acabé de dar cuanta que ya lo notaste :) ::::-- 23:40 22 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola, tal como me has recomendado me he dado de alta. Yo soy el que ha editado el contenido de Kate, para colocar cronológicamente los flashback de la quinta temporada. Saludos. Muchas gracias Queria agradecerte por atender a los mensajes que dejo y ocuparte de lo que sugiero. Ademas, queria decirte que si necesitas ayuda con algo podes pedirme. Acabo de terminar de ver la quinta temporada y manejo bien el ingles. Saludos. Ayuda Muy buenas, Frans! Si no estoy confundido eres uno de los adminsitradores de Lostpedia. Encantado de saludarte. Te escribo porque uno de los usuarios, llamado NAMASMARIUS está editando sin tón ni son y me está volviendo loco. No toma como refencia ni la web en inglés y está poniendo cosas como que el capítulo 3x01 también está centrado en Juliet cuando sólo lo está en Jack. Le estoy deshaciendo todas los fallos que está poniendo, pero no puedo más. Te solicito un baneo o un toque de atención, porque sno va a llenar esto de basura. Un saludo. -- :Gracias por el aviso. Te lo agradezco yo y más aún la lostpedia jaja. A lo mejor las intenciones de este usuario no son malas, pero si una vez dado el aviso sigue igual, pues lo único que hace es añadir erratas. También te deseo que pases unas felices fiestas! Ya nos queda poco para ver la última temporada de la serie. Qué ganas! 20:34 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Misterios Todos aquellos con ganas de sacarme una duda o de discutir(xD) miren mi publicación( Mistrios sobre matthew y otros personajes de ayuda al destino) léanla y díganme que opinan y si alguien tiene una respuesta y que nadie me venga con la "Real Academia" -.- Usuario: MatthewMistery Duda y más Se agradece, pero las gracias serían para ti que tiene mucho mérito la labor que haces. Por cierto, tenía pensando dentro de unos días consultarte una duda y ya que estamos te la hago. En la ficha del personaje de Ilana, aparecen todas las temporadas tachadas. ¿Cómo puedo poner que aparezca bien la T5? Es que no tengo ni idea de hacerlo jaja. Un saludo para ti también! 23:03 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Felicidades por el nuevo puesto Lo dicho, felicidades por el nuevo puesto de burócrata, esperamos que le des un buen uso. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:27 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Administrador Buenas! La verdad es que me siento muy halagado por el ofrecimiento. Me hace ilusión ser administrador y aunque no sé muy bien si hay alguna función expresa con el cargo o si voy a ser de mucha utilidad, intentaré llevar a cabo una buena labor en el caso de que finalmente se me conceda el cargo. Un saludete! Y mientras tanto, seguiré con la edición de personajes :-) 15:28 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola, encontré dos páginas que no tienen sentido y me preguntaba si las podías borrar. Acá están: Yuxtaposition y Técnicas literarias. ::::-- 19:51 1 feb 2010 (UTC) :FedericoF, eliminadas quedan. Gracias por avisar! :-) Eso si, Frans... aún no domino mucho medir el tiempo que se bloquea la IP por vandalismo, así que de momento eso lo dejo en tus manos jaja. : 20:09 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Iniciativa Dharma Hola de vuelta, Frans. Te escribía por el problemático artículo de la Iniciativa Dharma. Ya arreglé todos los acrónimos de esa página. Ahora creo que sería buena idea semiprotejer esa página, ya que estaba allá saqué bastantes datos que de parte de usuarios anónimos que escribieron cualquier cosa. Bueno, espero tu respuesta... se despide ::::-- 18:06 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la respuesta, pero después te voy a tener que pedir un gran favor, que borres algunas categorías que ya trasladé. Después te digo cuando termine todo el trámite. ::::-- 01:24 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya está todo. Podés borrar las categorías http://es.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Personal_de_la_Iniciativa_DHARMA, http://es.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa%3AIniciativa_DHARMA y http://es.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa%3AInstalaciones_DHARMA. ::::-- 03:51 11 feb 2010 (UTC) De nada, pero quedan dos pocas cosas por hacer: en el MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar hay solamente que cambiar donde dice "Portal:Miembros de la Iniciativa DHARMA|DHARMA" y luego en la Plantilla:Indice cambiar todos los acrónimos y listo todo. ::::-- 11:29 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Ah, y otro pequeño favor... ¿Podés borrar este archivo por favor?, ya no lo uso más en mi página de usuario porque encontré una foto mejor Jajaja. Saludos desde acá. ::::-- 15:41 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Teorìas de Lost Quisiera que me des pistas para saber porque la mujer de Sayid , fuè asesinada, Saludos Richard Garòlf (----) personajes principales hola, bueno hago este mensaje para como se hace para editr el portal de personajes principales, si lo sabes no dudes en responderme, gracias! Ya estoy aqui!! Buenas Frans, y gracias por tu bienvenida. No tenia pensado dedicarme a ésto, simplemente fue una corrección puntual, pero acepto tu invitación para subirme al barco. Muchas gracias y un saludo. Keiko san 11:20 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por el mensaje de bienvenida. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu --Obi-Karurosu-san 18:21 17 feb 2010 (UTC) 21 de febrero de 2010 Hola Frans, quería preguntarte por tu perfil. ¿Cómo has editado, de tal forma que puedas poner incluso citas, personajes que te gustan y no (y poner sus imágenes) y los capitulos? Realmente me gustaria saberlo, pues lo he intentado pero no he tenido mucho éxito. Muchas gracias. Claire Burke 16:24 21 feb 2010 (UTC)ClaireBurke Hola... Estoy descargando los últimos capítulos de la serie... ¿Puedo ayudarte a editarlos? Muchas gracias Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo libre lo llevaré a la práctica. De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias! Claire Burke 18:27 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Petición Estoy tratando de organizar las categorías jerárquicamente para facilitar la navegación y búsqueda de contenidos. ¿Podrías añadir las categorías protegidas Categoría:Imágenes del 6x01 y Categoría:Imágenes del 6x03 a la Categoría:Imágenes de la sexta temporada? Respecto a las imágenes, la cosa va quedando así: Imágenes Gracias. DJ Nietzsche Discusión 21:18 28 feb 2010 (UTC) :P.D: Por si te da un síncope al ver los cambios recientes, aclaro que la idea es ordenar las categorías listadas en Especial:Categorías de forma que ninguna categoría quede sin categorizar a su vez, partiendo de una categoría raíz: Categoría:Índice de categorías, y y avanzando en grado de concreción. Lo ideal sería vaciar Especial:Categorías sin categorizar. Una vez hecho, se puede crear una página con un índice desplegable por categorías que facilite la exploración de los contenidos. Tarda un poco en actualizarse, así que puede que aún no se muestren los cambios dentro de las categorías. Puedes ver cómo va quedando el orden aquí. Por otra parte, he creado la Categoría:Mantenimiento, y la Categoría:Plantillas de imágenes, y he subido las plantillas de licencias de imágenes que se especifican en el cuestionario de subida de archivos, para facilitar su categorización. DJ Nietzsche Discusión 22:11 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Creo que... Más o menos ya está. Cualquier sugerencia sobre la organización de las categorías será bienvenida. Al final creé unas cuantas categorías-contenedor para separar los contenidos. Seguramente te será de ayuda la Categoría:Mantenimiento Échale un vistazo a la Categoría:Borrar; he marcado unas cuantas ahí por no tener un uso claro, o estar repetidas y vacías. DJ Nietzsche Discusión 15:06 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Personajes en ambas realidades Hola, escribí esto en la discusión de la portada, pero a lo mejor, ahí no lo ves y aca sí; vi que muchos personajes tienen una sola página, pero en la Lostpedia de habla inglesa, cada personaje que esté en ambas realidades, tiene dos páginas, una para cada realidad alternativa. Quería saber si tienen como proyecto, que cada personaje tenga dos páginas como en la Lostpedia de habla inglesa, y así, si tengo permiso de editar algunas de esas páginas. Gracias. --f23456ar 09:05 2 mar 2010 (UTC) : Bueno, si me autorizan, yo podría tomarme el trabajo de hacerlo, ya que dispongo de tiempo. Lo haría siempre basándome en la Lostpedia inglesa o americana... Bueno, Saludos! --f23456ar 22:57 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Molestando un poco más... Estoy categorizando las plantillas, poco a poco. Más o menos la cosa va así: Categoría:Plantillas. Intentaré terminar con estas (había unas quinientas), pero muchas de las que quedan (las de episodios y temporadas sobre todo) están protegidas, así que si tienes ánimos y tiempo, toda ayuda es bienvenida. DJ Nietzsche Discusión 19:11 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Necesito imágenes Frans, te mando saludos: Verás, recientemente hice una importante edición en el artículo de Sayid Jarrah (en la sección de "Antes del accidente"), está excelente, pero no hay una sola imagen. Aún me cuesta un poco de trabajo anexar imágenes a los artículos, así que te pido de la manera más atenta que agreges un cuantas por favor. Que estés bien Atentamente, La morsa de Tueris Re: Antes de nada, espero que la situación en Chile se vaya normalizando, entiendo que deben ser momentos difíciles allí. No hay ninguna prisa con eso, bastante tendrás en la cabeza ahora como para dedicar mucho tiempo por aquí. Por mi parte, seguiré colaborando en lo que pueda; suelo andar bastante activo en esto de los wikis, y debo decir que me ha sorprendido el grado de exhaustividad que hay aquí. Por eso me pareció oportuno optimizar las categorizaciones para facilitar el acceso a los contenidos. Todavía estoy "aterrizando" y haciéndome al modo de funcionar del sitio, así que si meto la pata en algo no dudes en hacérmelo saber. 00:57 8 mar 2010 (UTC) RE:Agradecimiento Bueno, si quieres puedes nombrarme administrador :D yo podría realizar esas tareas, pero la verdad que no voy a estar tan pendiente de la página, visito Lostpedia en un promedio de dos o tres vez por semana. Gracias por todo. ::::-- 20:05 16 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno, gracias por nombrarme, voy a tratar de no abusar de mi poder. XD ::::-- 22:17 16 mar 2010 (UTC) Re: Gracias por la confianza. La verdad es que me da cierto reparo, porque no llevo mucho por aquí, pero si crees que puedo ser útil durante un tiempo, ayudaré gustosamente. La verdad es que me será de utilidad para editar algunas páginas y plantillas protegidas. Aunque no puedo prometer una atención diaria, haré lo que esté en mi mano; gracias una vez más. 00:47 17 mar 2010 (UTC) :Wow, gracias por avisar. Doble fallo: no prever que pasaría eso, y no comprobarlo antes de ponerme a categorizar en serie. Lamento las molestias, y la inundación de los cambios recientes... Lo tendré en cuenta en adelante. 21:12 18 mar 2010 (UTC)